Fairytale
by BTR'slovesong
Summary: Logan gives Camille an enchanted night she'll always remember.


**A/N I'm back! I am so sorry I pretty much dropped off the face of the earth! Nettie broke but she is all fixeded now, and I decided to set my return off with a bang by posting this story. Lol I'm dramatic. This is a very late present for HappyGirl57! This is very unlike what I usually write, but every author has to push the envelope, right? So younger readers beware and run screaming because this is rated M for a very strong reason. I hope you like it Harita! Love ya and happy belated birthday! Thanks sooo much for all your support you give me and for being such a loyal reader and awesome friend. Enjoy **

Logan woke up for the fourth night in a row, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. His heart thudded against his chest and even though his bare chest glistened with the cold sweat, his insides felt flushed and warm. Lingering thoughts from his graphic dream swam through his mind, haunting his vision even though he was fully awake now. He could still hear _her, _the lust-filled, high pitched moans that were as sexy as her physical body. The way her face was scrunched in pleasure, the feeling of her soft ringlets of hair knotted tightly in his fingers as he held on for dear life while in the deepest throes of pleasure.

It wasn't like him to have these dreams. Logan Mitchel had never, ever thought of his girlfriend in anything less than a respectful way. He loved Camille Roberts. She was a fragile, delicate lovely creature and she was his to protect. Though he relished every second that his lips was allowed to be pressed to her feather-soft, rose colored ones, though he longed to feel the contours of her back during the almost torturous moments that he could not hold her, Logan never thought of anything past that when it came to physical romance with his Camille.

But their one year anniversary was coming up in a couple weeks and suddenly Logan was plagued with intense dreams of just himself and his girlfriend, tangled up in nothing but each other's bare bodies. He had never even had a sex dream about anyone until up to a few nights ago, and even though he was glad that he had lost his… Err, dream-ginity to the girl of his dreams (for a lack of better terms), he was also concerned by the dreams. What frightened him the most was that he actually enjoyed the dreams. They actually once had him mewling out loud in pleasure one night, and his own sex noises woke him up. He thought he was lucky enough to not wake anyone else up, but Carlos, the next morning, had asked him why he was moaning and groaning all night and Logan quickly covered it up with the excuse that he had woken up in the middle of the night with a stomachache. Even though the pale boy covered it up effortlessly, inside he was burning with embarrassment and, sadly enough, shame. Logan was ashamed of himself for dreaming such things about the girl he was so in love with. He felt wrong, he felt dirty. Every morning, he would have to change his sheets, which was just mortifying. Kendall seemed to be suspicious of this, too, but Logan again came up with a genius excuse because he was, after all, a genius, and went on this annoying rant about how unsanitary it is too sleep in your own skin cells every night and Kendall had left in the middle of the lecture, completely bored and lost.

And while Logan stripped his wet sheets every morning, he would convince himself into believing that no, he didn't see Camille in that way. He was a good boy, wasn't he? He was raised better than to have such thoughts. But, there was no denying that he was, in fact, a boy. He was an 18 year old boy with hormones and no matter how much he tried to hide it, not so deep down he had dark, dirty desires that begged and pleaded him to set free. This scared Logan. His sudden racing sex drive was overwhelming him, and he couldn't keep up with it. He just wished he had someone to talk to about it…

A few days later, after a week's worth of orgasmic dreams, Logan found himself awkwardly knocking on Kendalls' door. The apartment was empty save for those 2, as everyone else was gone for the evening with their own plans. Logan could feel the skin beneath his collar already become hot and prickly with embarrassment. His stomach rolled nervously and his mouth felt dry because was he really about to confide in Kendall about _everything? _

"Come in buddy!" Kendall called through the door, knowing Logan was the only one in the apartment with him. Logan gulped and shuffled into the 4 boy's shared bedroom. He sat down on Kendall's bed and scratched at his hot neck. He cleared his throat and kicked his feet and Kendall looked up from the piece of paper he was writing a song on because Logan was never this fidgety.

"What's up Logie bear?" Kendall asked, taking in his little friend's disheveled appearance. He was furiously itching his neck and his skin was red all over. His hair was messy from running his hands through his locks over and over again.

"Kendall, can I tell you anything?" Logan burst out, his voice high pitched like it usually was when he was scared.

"Of course you can buddy," Kendall said easily. "What's going on?"

"Have you ever had a sex dream?"

Kendall nearly choked on his own tongue in surprise. His green eyes widened the size of saucers. The blonde was sure he had never heard Logan even use the term "sex" before, only lame words like "procreate" and only when he had to say it, like for homework purposes when the teachers made them watch The Animal Channel.

After giving himself a moment to recover from hearing his innocent little Logan say something like that, Kendall smiled and acted like the question didn't faze him one bit.

"Well, I mean, as a teenaged boy…" Kendall coughed and cleared his throat. Even though Logan was only a year younger than him, he felt like a father giving the brunette "the talk." "I mean, yeah, I have had a few of them of course. Why?" Kendall just came right out and admitted it, because if this odd conversation was being held because Logan recently had one, he didn't want the kid to feel like a freak.

Logan sighed and put his face in his hands, then flopped dramatically backwards onto the bed and groaned loudly. "Kendall, I am telling you this because you are like my big brother and I've trusted you my whole life but I can't stop having sex dreams about Camille."

Kendall couldn't help but smirk. His little Logie was growing up, and it was almost hilarious how embarrassed and uncomfortable he was about the subject. "Well she is your girlfriend, Logan."

Logan sat up with a start and glared at Kendall, his cheeks bright pink. "Kendall! I know she's my girlfriend but… I don't know, cuddling and kissing was always enough. Now when I am with her, it takes everything I have in me not to just touch her everywhere. And every night for the past weeks I have dreams that would put a porno to shame!"

Kendall smiled at his flustered buddy. "Logan, listen to me. You are in love with Camille. Everyone knows it. Anyone with a soul can tell it is true love. Of course you would want to go all the way with her, it's only natural. As a man, we have a natural instinct and urge inside of us to…" Kendall struggled to use the right words to avoid scaring Logan for life. "…To pleasure a woman."

Logan screamed and held his ears with his hands. It was so weird to hear Kendall speak like this.

Kendall sighed and lied down next to Logan's rigid body and blew out a puff of air. "It's not a bad thing, Logan, you know. We don't even have to call it sex. Because in you and Camille's case, it's making love."

Logan looked like he was about to cry. "I've never felt anything like this before, Kendall.. I'm so… In love with her. And I don't want to… To hurt her, I just want to touch her and be with her, so much so that it physically hurts."

Kendall's heart softened at Logan's sincere, innocent words. He was such a rare person, even Kendall knew this. Most guys weren't so altruistically caring like he was, especially when it came to the subject of sex.

"Logan, of course you don't want to hurt her, buddy," Kendall explained. "If she loves you like you love her, which I know she does, then she wants it just as badly as you do. You are the only man on this earth that has the power to give her absolute ecstasy with your own fingers and your own body because you are her one true love. Pain wouldn't even be in the equation, Logan, because all she will be feeling is pleasure."

Logan looked a little bit more at ease after Kendall's encouragement, although he was still beet red. Kendall ruffled his hair.

"Only do what feels right in your heart, Logan. But if you feel ready and if Camille is ready, you should do this. Your anniversary is coming up plus it's around the same time as her birthday. I think it would be the perfect gift."

"I don't know… I always thought I would wait until marriage or at least until I was much older. I was never planning on falling in love this early," Logan said.

"You can't plan things like love, Logie. It chooses you," Kendall said, sounding like a lame character from a romance novel.

"Ok, say I really do put together something really nice for Camille for our anniversary…" Logan cleared his throat awkwardly. "I don't know what to do, Kendall. I obviously have never done this before and I don't want to disappoint her. I don't… I don't know how to have sex." Logan said the last part in a tiny whisper, as if anybody who might overhear him would burn him at the stake for thinking such things. "Have you ever… You know?"

"Had sex?" Kendall asked, finishing for him. Now it was his turn to blush a bit. "Yeah, a couple times, but only James knows."

Logan's eyes widened and a smile stretched along his lips. His voice became high and squeaky. "You had sex, Kindle?" Logan sat up, looking much more interested now that the subject was off of him. "When?"

Kendall laughed. "Jo and I had sex, before she left. One thing led to another and it just sort of happened."

"Did you know what to do?" Logan asked, his eyes wide and awestruck as he let every word that Kendall said sink into him. Kendall couldn't help but find Logan's childlike curiosity even during such a grown-up conversation endearing.

"Nope, I was completely lost," Kendall admitted, his eyes shining and dimples showing as he remembered how awkward yet fun it had been both times as they tried to figure it out together. "But she guided me and I guided her and it ended up being amazing."

"Was it really good?" Logan asked. "I have no idea what to expect, maybe it's not even that great-"

Kendall laughed and held up his hand. "No, it's more than that. It's mind-blowing, Logan. And being that I love Jo made it even better. There's nothing like it. Just go slow and take care of her. Put her needs before yours and take your time. When Jo and I did it, it took a long time to get her ready but when you're together, time doesn't even feel like it normally does. It's like you're in a different universe or something." Kendall smiled and patted Logan's knee. "Just don't do anything you aren't ready for, buddy. It's a huge step. Think about it, make sure you really want it, because it's something you can never take back."

"Do you think I'm ready? I mean I know that's a weird question but I've never had to make such a big decision by myself, I've always had you right next to me and with this you obviously can't be there when it happens."

"Oh yeah that would be awkward," Kendall said.

"Extremely," Logan agreed.

"Probably the most eye-gauging, dreadful moment of my life."

"Mmhmm, but-"

"I would seriously have to undergo electro-shock therapy to get rid of that image from my mind completely."

"Kendall!" Logan said with a laugh, elbowing the blonde in the ribs. "But really dude, I mean physically I am more than ready-"

"Too much info-"

"Kendall, hush. Do you think I can handle this emotionally?"

Kendall giggled at his own obnoxiousness before becoming serious again. "I can't decide that for you, buddy. I know it's weird because it's the one thing I can't guide you with completely. I think you're more mature then most adults, I think you are very strong. I also know you're very sensitive. But ultimately it's all up to you, bud. Only you and Camille can find out if you're both ready when it… You know, happens."

"I'm scared, Kendall," Logan confessed, knowing Kendall was the only one he could admit something like that too without being made fun of. It was the truth, he was scared and nervous out of his mind. He wanted to throw up just thinking about it. Kendall sighed and flung an arm around his small friend.

"Just let it happen and let it feel good. If it feels uncomfortable, stop because that means you aren't ready yet. Maybe you guys won't go all the way for a while, but you can get a little further than kissing. Take it step by step. And promise me you won't do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"I promise," Logan said in a small voice. For some reason, he felt like his talk with Kendall made him feel more confident in some ways but even more nervous in others.

"Ok, now go plan that date little bro," Kendall said, ruffling his spiky hair. Logan pretended to be annoyed and swatted his hand away.

"Thanks Kendall," Logan said sincerely, throwing his arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall gave him an encouraging pat on his back.

"Alright, get outta here," Kendall said, playfully pushing him out the door. Logan set out to plan the perfect anniversary/birthday date for his girlfriend, Camille.

One thing Logan was sure of was he didn't want the typical dinner and a movie date. He wanted the night to start out just as special as he was hoping it would end. Even though he felt he knew Camille's personality and likes and dislikes by heart, he still paid extra close attention to everything she did or said that week. He wanted this to be the most perfect night she ever experienced.

By the end of the week, Logan had a huge list prepared of everything she loved. He had it all written down and while everyone else was fast asleep, the little genius stayed up studying the list and planning the perfect night. He knew her favorite color was maroon, which he found romantic. Her favorite scent was vanilla and roses. She was addicted to softer music, it would put her asleep at night as it was the only thing that made her feel relaxed and safe outside when she couldn't be in Logan's arms. Her favorite movie was Tangled and her favorite place to be was outdoors, where she could listen to all of Gods work and feel the grass beneath her barefeet…

Logan smiled as he chewed on his pencil, suddenly coming up with the perfect idea for a night Camille would never forget. It would be nothing short of a scene from a movie…

A few days later, Logan could feel the excitement and nerves bubbling in his tummy as he drove a very gorgeous Camille to his pre-planned destination. The lovely brunette was dressed in a red, off the shoulder dress, showing off her slender and creamy long legs as the skirt came up just above the knee. The dress wasn't tight or revealing in any way, but she had a certain way of making it look incredibly sexy on her. Logan was sure that any nerves he felt from performing in front of even the largest crowds couldn't compare to what he was feeling that night. He had that same sense of adrenaline pumping through his veins, preparing him for the time of his life.

"I'm so excited, Logan," Camille said, wishing she could ask him where they were going because she couldn't stand the suspense. But he already made her promise that she wouldn't ask what he had planned, claiming that it would "spoil the magic" if she found out.

"Me too, baby. I hope you like it," Logan said, and there was an edge of his familiar insecurity in his voice. Camille grinned and squeezed the hand he wasn't driving with. He blushed and rested his hand on her knee, so she could interlace his fingers with his. Logan felt her skin beneath his hand, warm and smooth. It gave him chills, but Camille seemed to be unaware of the effect she was having on him. She stared out the window intently, longing to guess where their secret date would be.

"I bet it will be beautiful, wherever it is," she assured him.

"You sure, baby?" Logan asked, momentarily wondering what he would do if she didn't like it. He would take her someplace else in a beat of the heart, but he had spent all morning setting this up and he was craving her approval.

"Of course I am, Logan," Camille said, stopping staring out the window so she could study her boyfriend. "Anywhere you are is perfect to me, you know that right?"

Logan smiled and nodded abashedly. They drove for several more minutes, when Logan pulled off into a desolate dirt parking area. Camille looked around, confused. It was dusk by now and they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we Logan?" She asked. She had never been anywhere near where they were before. It was a forest, and that was it. Probably a nature preserve of some kind.

"We're just going to take a little walk," Logan said, sending a quick text to Kendall indicating that they had arrived and the plan was set for motion. Kendall sent some kind of weird code word back meaning it was all ready to go. The plan Logan had set up for his date was elaborate, and he needed his friends help to pull it off perfectly. While he was driving Camille up to the forest preserve, the boys were setting up the finishing touches.

"In the woods? At night?" Camille asked, getting ready to step out of the car. Logan noticed this and rushed to the passenger side and held out his hand.

"Oh, why thank you young gentleman," Camille cooed. Logan took her hand gently and helped her out of the car, then closed the door for her.

"Don't worry, you're with me. I'll keep you safe," Logan promised. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist and hold her to his chest. She smelled delicious, a sweet and flirty scent that he couldn't quite place. Camille melted into his arms and rested her cheek on his broad chest. She was always so surprised at how strong Logan really was whenever he held her. It took her breath away every time.

"Who said I was scared? It sounds romantic," Camille said. Logan smiled in her hair and swayed her gently to no particular music, just the rhythm inside his head.

"Oh yes, Camille, the ever fearless girl," he teased, running his fingers up and down her spine. She closed her eyes at the comforting touch.

"That's not true," Camille said, a hint of sincerity in her voice. Logan pulled back a bit and frowned. He traced her jawline with his thumb, his soft features wearing an expression of utmost compassion.

"Really, Camille? You're afraid of something?" He asked. Logan realized he hadn't ever discussed Camille's fears with her, as she was generally a brave, outgoing spirit. She never once shared with him what scared her in life. "What are you afraid of?"

"Losing you, Logan," she admitted, leaning forward to bury her face in his chest once more. Logan threaded his fingers through her hair and continued to rock her.

"You have nothing to be scared of then, Cam. That would never happen. And I'll prove it to you tonight."

Camille tilted her head up and gave him a sly smile. His lips were only inches from her own and it was everything she could do to not rise on tiptoe and kiss them, but she wanted to save the best part for last. She actually had this burning hope inside the pit of her tummy that Logan would want to go a step further tonight than just cuddling and kissing since it was their first anniversary.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan asked with a chuckle. Camille snapped out of her thoughts and saw Logan's dancing brown eyes studying her face. She realized her own eyes were glazed over and she was wearing a slightly goofy grin. She just shook her head.

"Nothing, Logan. Are we ready?"

"Ready when you are," Logan said, holding out his hand. She wrapped her fingers around his, relishing the way his larger hand perfectly enveloped her smaller one. He led her into the woods for a couple minutes. The sky continued to grow darker and the trees grew thicker as they entered the forest. It was so quiet and peaceful. Crickets were the only thing that could be heard over their soft breathing and the rustling of leaves beneath their feet.

A short distance ahead of them, Camille noticed that the woods were illuminated by a golden glow. She squinted at the odd light and started walking a bit faster towards the pretty lights.

"Logan, do you see that?" She asked curiously. He nodded, his lips pressing together to form a small, thin smile as he watched her reaction to the dozens of candles he had his friends light up while they were driving to the forest. They were all evenly spaced out along the path, and several trees even had tealights hanging from what looked like homemade candle holders, along with red painted wooden hearts dangling from the branches. Each heart had glitter glazed over it to give it an extra pretty touch. When Camille looked down, she realized the dirt path was no longer covered in leaves but dark crimson rose petals.

"Logan, this is dazzling," Camille cooed, feeling a tear reach her eye. "Did you do all this?"

Logan nodded. "I wanted to give you something as beautiful as you are for our anniversary. I realized that was an impossible thing to do, but this was the closest thing I could find."

Camille giggled and touched her neck, something she always did when she was nervous or embarrassed. "It's like a scene from a movie," she said with a sniffle.

"Almost. That part is coming up soon," Logan said with a wink. They walked a little further, to a small campfire that was set up in a clearing. There was a picnic basket lying on a red blanket with all kinds of romantic, yummy foods inside. The fire and blanket was lined by a patterned circle of colorful flowers like yellow daisies and white roses, and in between each flower was a small rock. It was simply gorgeous. Camille was speechless. Logan sat her down on the blanket while she looked around, trying to soak in the beautiful, sparkling sight that Logan had set up for her.

"_Bon_ _appetite_?" He asked, opening the basket to reveal small sandwiches cut in the shape of hearts, mixed fruit, and chocolate petit fours, each one with a tiny red candy heart on top. Camille didn't know whether to giggle at the adorableness or cry at how much thought and creativity Logan had put into their date.

"_Oui, merci," _Camille answered, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her favorite foods. They sat on the blanket enjoying the food, cool breeze, and company of each other. They giggled at each other's jokes and talked about the past week, of everything that hurt them and everything that made them laugh recently. There wasn't much the young couple was unable to talk about together. They wanted to know every little thing about their other half and hung onto each word he or she would say. After they were through with their meal, Camille had her head in Logan lap while he played with her hair and watched her make a flower chain. He studied the way her delicate fingers worked quickly and nimbly to tie the tiny flower stems together in a perfect rhythm. It was almost entrancing.

"There, finished," Camille sang out. She sat up and set the new piece of jewelry on the crown of her head. Logan grinned at her and adjusted the fragile flower chain.

"It's beautiful, baby," Logan said, kissing her small nose sweetly. "Just like you." Camille's cheeks heated up and her stomach felt weird. She always felt that way whenever he commented on how pretty he thought she was.

Suddenly, Logan hopped to his feet and reached out his hands for Camille to take. She grasped them, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Camille asked. She wasn't keen on leaving the beautiful, fairy-tale scene Logan made for her, but she was completely unaware that Logan had something even better planned next.

"You'll see. Don't worry, dates not over yet. But for this, you might want to take off your shoes," Logan advised. He kicked off his shoes and black socks (for some reason unknown to Camille, Logan only wore black socks), and Camille followed suit, even though it was kind of weird.

"Why can't I wear shoes?" Camille asked, letting her toes sink into the dirt below them. She wiggled them happily. There was no better feeling then being barefoot in nature.

"Just follow me," Logan said, wrapping his fingers around her tiny wrist. He pulled her along at a fast pace. She was nearly running beside him, and soon it became a race. Camille actually got a bit ahead of Logan before he caught her by the waist and lifted her into the air, using his momentum to spin her around. She squealed and clung to his arms, closing her eyes so she wouldn't get dizzy.

"Gotcha," Logan whispered into her ear, and he sounded almost seductive. It sent chills up her spine. Camille couldn't take it anymore. She made a move to kiss him because once again, those pink, love heart shaped lips were so close to hers. But Logan chuckled and lifted her into the air, cradling her body bridal style.

"Ah-ah, not yet," he said. "Close your eyes, we're almost there."

Camille shut her eyes and put her head on Logan's neck, letting him carry her the short distance to his next planned destination. Logan slowly lowered her to her feet but this time instead of her toes hitting dry dirt, they were emerged in shallow, cool water. She gasped and opened her eyes to find that she was at a lake now. The water was nearly black in the darkness, but the moonlight cast a silver glow against the tiny ripples of waves.

"Logan?" She asked, suddenly realizing that she couldn't feel her boyfriend's strong body pressed against her back any longer. She turned around a bit frantically to find him standing by a rowboat, watching her with a sweet smile. Camille breathed a sigh of relief and ran to him in the ankle deep water. "A _rowboat?"_ She squealed, pressing her hands to her cheeks in excitement.

"Yep! This is Sally-Mae."

"Sally-Mae? Why did you name it Sally-Mae?" Camille asked with a giggle.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know, don't all boats have old-school names like that?"

Camille laughed, amused by her silly boyfriend. He helped her in the boat, and the old wood creaked eerily against their weight and rocked back and forth, sloshing the water around them.

"Don't worry, this thing is sturdy and trustworthy," Logan said while patting the sides when she gave him an alarmed look. He grabbed the oars and started rowing the boat across the lake. When they reached the middle of the lake and they were in direct moonlight, Logan set the oars down and smiled at Camille. She blushed at his stare, something he couldn't get enough of. He loved how shy the young girl was deep down.

"I have something for you, Camille," Logan said, never taking his eyes off of her pretty little face.

"Another thing? Logan, you've done enough sweetie, I couldn't ask for more."

"Well, the nights not even close to over yet. I still have a few surprises for you," Logan said. He nodded to beneath wooden seat she was on. "Look under there."

Camille raised her eyebrows and reached under her seat and found a tiny, golden wrapped box waiting for her. She pulled it out and examined it in awe. Logan persuaded her to open it. He was as excited as she was as she pulled the delicate wrapping away from the box and removed the lid. Her eyes sparkled and her lips turned up into a huge smile as she pulled out a pair of dangling diamond heart earrings.

"Logan, oh my God," she breathed. She flung her arms around his neck, causing the boat to rock once again, but this time they both ignored it. Logan held her and ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you like them, sweetheart?" Logan asked. Camille nodded against his chest.

"I love them, Logan, are you kidding me? They're gorgeous."

Logan helped her put the earrings on and he couldn't help but notice how the diamonds complimented her radiance. He leaned over and gave her a quick, chaste kiss on the lips, savoring her sweetness.

"How do they look?" Camille asked. Logan placed his hand on her cheek and looked her in the eyes.

"Gorgeous is an understatement, Cam."

He admired her for a couple more seconds as she leaned against him, staring up at the moonlight. "Hey Cam, close your eyes for just a minute ok? I have another surprise."

"Logan you are killing me right now," Camille joked. "I don't think my heart can take any more of this."

Logan just smiled and placed his hand over her eyes. "Close them, baby. I wanted to give you a fairy tale night. When you open your eyes, it will be like you stepped into a scene from your favorite movie."

When Logan was sure Camille's eyes were closed, he reached beneath his own seat and grabbed her next surprise. He made quick work of setting it up, then took a deep breath and said "Open your eyes."

Camille's lashes fluttered open and Logan could see tears immediately well up in her mocha colored orbs. The reflection of the flames from the floating candles Logan placed in the water danced in her eyes. The lake was suddenly lit up by about a dozen red rose-shaped floating candles around the boat, and in Logan's hands were two gold and beige floating lanterns that were exact replicas of the one Rapunzel's Prince Charming handed to her in Camille's most treasured movie. Needless to say, the young brunette was speechless when Logan placed one of the floating lanterns into her hands as he grinned at her with that crooked smile that got to her every time.

"1, 2, 3," Logan whispered, and they released the lanterns at the same time. Even though there were only two floating lanterns rather than hundreds, it was just as beautiful as the movie. Logan had set out the floating candles in the water to resemble the reflection of the lanterns in the water that the movie had so fantastically displayed. Camille felt like a princess, to say the least.

"Logan this is so beautiful," Camille said as they watched their lanterns swirl up above them to meet the heavens and the silver stars. "I can't even believe you would do this all for me…"

"I would do anything for you, Camille," Logan said sincerely, clasping both her soft hands in his. "Your smile is worth it. I could look at your smile all day. It's a thousand times prettier than the sunset. And I have been waiting _months_ to be able to tell you how and show you how much you really do mean to me. I have never cared for someone as much as I do you, Cam. I can't even describe it. You're on my mind, 24/7. I live to hear your laughter and hold your hand. You're so much more than just my best friend."

Camille could feel her eyes tearing up as she squeezed Logan's hands. She couldn't hold in the next four words any longer. "I love you, Logan."

Logan looked stunned for a quick moment, and then his own eyes teared up and he hugged her. "I love you, too, Camille. I… I have been thinking… I want to try something. But I'm afraid to ask you, so can I just show you?"

"Why on earth would you be afraid to ask me something, Logie?"

Logan wiped away a stray tear. "Because, you know me Cam. I get scared. Do you trust me?"

"More than anybody else, ever," Camille assured him. She wondered what could have made Logan so pale and shy all of a sudden. But he wordlessly rowed the small boat to the other edge of the lake and lifted Camille out of the boat. She giggled and rested against his warmth as he carried her to a clearing and laid her down gently. He was kneeling above her now with his hand behind her hair.

"What did you want to show me, Logan?" Camille asked.

Logan's heart was pounding so furiously he wondered how in the world Camille couldn't hear it. It was like a drum in his ears. His face was scorching hot and he could feel a nervous sweat break out on his neck as his stomach ached with anticipation and nerves.

"This," he said simply in a barely audible whisper. Camille looked confused, but she caught on the moment he swooped forward and caught her lips with his. He kissed her just a bit more passionately than he normally would. His nerves were still strong but settled down when he felt her lips move against his with the same amount of fervor. So far, so good. It was hard for Logan to be dominate in any way, but he sucked it up and ran his tongue along Camille's bottom lip gently, asking for permission rather than just pushing her lips apart. She granted him access and, even though they had only made out a couple of times like this before, he still automatically knew all her sensitive pressure points to make her moan, the noises sending tiny vibrations in Logan's mouth that drove him crazy.

"Camille, I want to show you how much I love you," Logan said when they pulled apart breathlessly. "Everything I showed you tonight, it was to give you an idea of how beautiful I see you as, along with wanting you to feel like a princess. But they couldn't compare, not even close. I want to let you know, Camille… I want to make you feel good. I want to touch you and take care of you, and I want to be your Prince Charming like in those Disney movies you watch all the time. So, Camille Roberts, can I make love to you tonight?"

Logan looked like a frightened little boy, silently praying that he didn't scare her off or go too far. But Camille wrapped her arms around his neck and his lips sweetly.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that," she said, resting her forehead against his. "I love you, Logan. And I want to be with you."

"You're ready, Camille? Are you absolutely positive?" He asked, wanting to make sure that they what they were about to embark on would be inspired by love and not lust.

"There's nothing that I want more. Just kiss me," Camille said. Logan nodded, trying to concentrate on his breathing. He was feeling a little lightheaded already.

"Ok, um, I've never done this before so I guess just lie down and let me know if you're comfy, ok?"

Camille laughed and wiggled around a bit in the soft blades of grass. It was easy to get comfortable. Even though most people would prefer a bed, Camille had always wanted her first time to be outdoors in the middle of nature, and she wondered how Logan had known that.

"Logan, how did you know that I always wanted to lose my virginity outdoors?" Camille couldn't help but ask.

"I didn't," Logan said. "It just… Felt right, I suppose. I'm going to kiss you, ok?"

Camille laughed again at Logan's obsessive-compulsiveness over her approval and comfort. "Logan, I want to do this, ok? You don't have to ask me and make sure it's ok until we get a little bit more, you know… Exposed. But for now, I want you to show me everything you wanted to show me."

Logan nodded shyly. "Ok, but if I go to fast or anything makes you uncomfortable, just let me know right away."

"Logan, will you please just kiss me," Camille said with a giggle. Logan didn't need to be asked twice. He leaned down and started off slow, tenderly kissing her lips before lowering his kisses to her jawline. He felt his stomach flip with excitement when he reached her neck. Camille's skin flushed beneath his lips and he caught her closing her eyelids and smiling serenely. She looked so peaceful that Logan knew he was doing all of the right things.

Mustering up some bravery that he didn't know he even had, Logan bit down on Camille's pulse point and sucked gently. She cried out softly and squirmed. Logan recoiled, fearing he already caused her pain.

"What that too much?" Logan asked, running his fingertips along the purplish bruise that was forming. Camille shook her head.

"Logan, you can never hurt me, baby," Camille assured him as she ran her fingers through his hair, even though deep down she knew that if they were to go all the way, it would hurt like hell. But she decided to keep that to herself for now to save Logan from freaking out and possibly postponing their little outdoors escapade. Camille had waited long enough and she wasn't about to ruin this perfect moment.

Logan continued his trail of kisses, moving to her collarbone and bare shoulders. He slipped a hand behind her back and toyed with the zipper to her crimson dress between his fingers. Camille lifted her upper half up and Logan slowly unzipped her dress. Chills ran down Camille's spine and butterflies knotted her tummy. She couldn't believe such a wonderful thing was happening. She finally got to be with her Logan, something she dreamt of for literally months. She had no objections to him pulling down her dress to reveal her black lace bra and matching panties.

Camille had always imagined her first time to be extremely awkward and scary. Like most girls, growing up she feared what her other half would think of her body. But there was no urge to cover up. She didn't feel exposed at all. Camille felt completely comfortable while Logan undressed her, and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he adored every inch of her body that hid beneath her clothes.

Logan looked like he was about to either cry from nerves or shout with excitement by now. His fingers trembled as he fumbled with the clasp of Camille's bra and his cheeks were bright pink. Finally, he unhooked her bra and, with a deep breath because he felt like he could faint at any moment, Logan removed her bra.

Camille gasped as cool air breezed against her bare, sensitive skin. Logan took in the sight with admiration and smiled at her warmly. He whispered in her ear that she was beautiful before placing his palm over her right breast. He massaged the soft mound lovingly while he continued kissing her neck and chest. Again, Logan had her squirming beneath his touch. His warm, calloused hands were almost too much. Camille had been longing to feel his hands on her body for so long that now that it was actually happening, her mind was spinning in blurry circles. All she knew was that it felt so _good._

After massaging her right breast, he switched to the other for a moment. While Camille's eyes were closed, he got a sudden surge of bravery and quickly took her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around. Camille whined in pleasure and arched her back as he continued loving on her breasts. His fingertips traced down her tummy now, and soon his lips followed. He made a slow and patient descent down to her inner thighs. Camille was quivering with pleasure and anticipation now. He was nearing the danger zone and she couldn't have been more ready to receive attention to the place that needed it the most.

Logan looked her in the eyes to make sure it was ok and didn't break eye contact as he rolled her thin panties to her ankles. She kicked them off and spread her legs just a tiny bit subconsciously. Logan gave her an alluring smile and a kiss before casting his eyes downward. His heart thudded in his chest at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend completely bare beneath him. His jeans grew tighter as a rush of heat hit his crotch. He was already half hard and hadn't even been touched yet.

"I'm going to touch you now," Logan said. His voice was low and sexy and it made Camille shudder. She nodded and braced herself for what was coming next. Logan crept his fingers up her inner thighs and brushed them against the soft flesh. Camille moaned and bit her lip as he ran his fingers around her clit, making sure not to give direct contact quite yet. He continued circling the most sensitive nerve. Camille's core was throbbing with heat now, and Logan loved the feeling of her wetness against his fingers.

Finally, he pressed two fingertips to the neglected nerve, and Camille jumped in surprise.

"Ssh, ssh, I gotcha," Logan whispered sweetly. He placed a warm hand on her lower tummy and massaged her clit with his fingers. Camille writhed and moaned. She had never felt something so amazing. The pleasure was a hundred times better than she could have ever given herself with her own fingers. Camille never felt closer to Logan than she did right now, and she only wanted to get closer.

"Does it feel good?" Logan asked in her ear. Camille "Mmhmm'd," unable to form a coherent answer while undergoing so much pleasure.

The intense feeling increased with each passing minute. A ball of heat was forming in her tummy, just beneath where Logan had so lovingly placed his hand. He could tell by the way Camille's hips jerked upwards in rhythmically and the way her legs writhed and squeezed together that she was close. He massaged the tiny ball of nerves quicker now. It concerned him because the movement soon turned harsh, but Camille was beyond enjoying it.

"D-don't stop, right there baby," Camille moaned out. She closed her eyes as the tight ball of heat was finally released. She came with such force that her back lifted clear off the ground. A scream escaped her lips as the pleasure wracked her body. Logan massaged her through it until her clit became too sensitive and she started to shy away from his fingers, a whine escaping from the back of her throat.

Logan stilled his fingers but kept them pressed against her clit. Camille's shudders faded and her chest heaved. He kissed the flush skin and pressed his free hand to her cheek.

"Open your eyes, baby," Logan whispered. Camille did what she was told, and he held back a gasp at her lust-blown pupils. He had never seen her eyes so dark before, and it was extremely erotic. He smiled and giggled, pressing his lips against hers. She mewled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That was amazing Logan," she said in a shaky voice. Logan stroked her hair.

"Yeah? You ok?" He asked. Camille laughed.

"Never better, baby."

Logan nodded with relief and lay down next to her. He assumed Camille was too worn out to go any further, but she took him by surprise by rolling on her side so that her upper half was on his. She kissed him feverishly and ran her fingertips along his jawline.

"I think it's your turn, right?" Camille asked. Logan gulped. The pressure between his legs was driving him insane and he longed to feel her fingers wrapped tightly around his-

"Nggh, Camille!" Logan suddenly cried out. His needy, and dirty, thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of her small hand gripping his clothed member. His heart raced and he broke out in a sweat.

"You're… Hard already," Camille said in awe, as if she couldn't believe that he was hard just from touching her.

"Honestly, I almost came when you did just by watching you," Logan said fearlessly. He didn't know who this brave, sexual new Logan was but they both liked him. "You're beautiful, Camille."

"So are you, baby," Camille said. Her fingers undid his button up shirt and she all but ripped the cloth from around his arms and abdomen. She ran her hands up and down his chest and kissed him, and this time she asked for dominance. Logan submitted to her hands and tongue and let her work magic on his body. He cried out when she returned the bruise he had given her on the exact same spot on his neck.

Camille had never seen a boy completely unclothed outside of pictures before, so she was more than a little nervous and maybe a bit scared as she slowly snaked her fingers around the waistband of Logan's jeans and boxers. She looked at her boyfriend and he nodded his approval. Biting her lip, Camille brought the fabric to his ankles and Logan kicked them away. It took everything Logan had in him to not try to cover up, since Camille had so much confidence and hadn't tried to hide. But he was so much shyer than her and ended up trying to cover up with his hands.

"No, baby, you're beautiful," Camille said, taking his wrists and moving his hands aside. Logan blushed furiously as she admired his 8 inch length. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed and exposed when a bead of precum trailed down his shaft. He was more than excited and there was no hiding it. Camille couldn't help but to giggle at his extreme modesty. "Well somebody is ready," she teased. Logan groaned and tried to curl up his knees to hide his stiff member, but Camille slapped his thigh playfully and laughed. "Logie, you're so bashful."

Logan should have known that a girl like Camille would be playful during sex, but he was so embarrassed, it was almost paralyzing. It didn't help any when his needy cock twitched for attention. Camille let out a squeal and Logan felt like he could die, hiding his eyes behind his arm.

"Ah, it moved!" Camille said with a giggle.

"Camille, this isn't very romantic anymore," Logan mock-yelled, but he couldn't help but laugh with her at her silliness, even though he felt kind of like she was laughing at him. He couldn't have been more self-conscious right now.

"But it sure is fun," Camille said with a sexy edge. She gave his ear a nibble and wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft, giving it a tug. Logan gasped and arched his back. She gave him a sly smile and continued the movement a few times, watching his features fall from embarrassed to pleasure-stricken. Finally, he was loosened up a bit and let the intense feelings wash over him.

"Camille, it feels… Oh my God," Logan groaned. Camille was giving the head of his cock attention now by swiping her thumb over the tip with each swift stroke of her hand. "B-baby, wait…" Logan said, removing her hand. Camille looked confused and even hurt for a moment.

"What's wrong Logan?" Camille asked, and Logan briefly wondered how such an innocent girl with those wide doe-like eyes could cause him so much pleasure. He was ready to come and she had only been working his member for a couple of minutes.

"Nothing, sweetheart, that was perfect. I just don't want to come yet. I want to make love with you tonight, baby, if that's ok with you?"

"That's the plan," Camille said, nuzzling his neck with her nose. Logan threaded his fingers through her hair with one hand and reached for his jeans with the other. He pulled out a purple foil wrapped condom for his pocket and handed it to her. Camille read it curiously.

"'For Her Pleasure,' oooh Logan, I likey," Camille cooed. She ripped the package open with her teeth. Logan watched her, dumbfounded.

"How- where do you learn these things?" Logan asked with awe. Camille shrugged, her dark eyes glinting suggestively.

"I don't know Logan, when did you learn to give a girl an orgasm?"

Logan's cheeks burned at the comment. The shock didn't last long, though. He smiled at her deviously and mauled her lithe, pale body with his, knocking her to the grass. He attacked her mouth with his, and this time the kiss held passion mixed with playfulness.

"I'm a virgin, if that's what you're suggesting," Logan said.

"Obviously you are," Camille said. "Mr. Bashful."

"I'll show you bashful," Logan said, and his fingers were against her clit again in a flash of speed, furiously rubbing the sensitive nerve. Camille moaned and buried her face in his neck. She snaked her hand down and gave his member a few tugs. The couple couldn't take much more very longer, and they both summoned the strength to stop themselves from coming and pulled their hands away.

"I'm ready, Logan. I need you now, baby," Camille said. Logan brushed a few stray, sweaty strands of hair away from her forehead and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you positive you want to do this?" He asked. "It's going to hurt, baby." Camille nodded and lied down.

"I trust you, Logan. I want to feel you in me."

"Ok, relax for me Cam. I want to make this as painless as possible," Logan said. He swirled his fingertip around her center before slowly inserting the digit inside of her. He felt her walls immediately clench around his finger and she bit her lip to keep from crying out, having never experienced anything inside of her before.

"Ah, it burns," Camille said. She didn't mean to let the words slip, but it was too late. Logan brought his finger out quickly, which made her cry out in pain, but she was surprised to find that she now had an empty feeling where his finger had been.

"Camille I am so sorry," Logan started to apologize.

"No, baby, don't be sorry. It actually felt good, too. I promise Logie. Just keep going. It might take me a minute to get used to the feeling but I like it."

Logan didn't seem to sure, but he reinserted his finger, this time taking more caution and moving slower so she could get used to the foreign, yet exhilarating feeling. When he felt Camille become more relaxed, he slipped another finger into her slick hole. It wasn't long before she was moving her hips in time with the rhythm of his thrusting fingers, and that was when Logan knew she was more than ready. He carefully removed his now soaking wet fingers and braced himself above Camille's small, flushed body.

"I'm going to go inside of you now," Logan said shakily. All of his newfound bravery seemed to be slowly slipping away. He was scared right now, but he knew Camille was too by the look in her eyes and the way her chest heaved nervously. She gave a curt nod and watched her boyfriend line up his member with her hole. He looked at her with what seemed to be an apology in his soft brown eyes. Camille was confused at first, but she quickly learned why when he guided his member inside of her with a quick thrust of his hips. Logan's eyes almost rolled back with the intense, heated pleasure, but Camille was feeling something quite different.

"Ah, Logan!" Camille cried out, squirming to get away from the pain. It felt almost like she being ripped in half. He was much, much larger than the two slender fingers he had inserted moments ago.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Logan chanted. He chanced a look downwards to see he was only half inside of Camille, and he found he couldn't tear his gaze away from the strange but beautiful sight. He had done it, he was inside Camille. They were officially one now. Neither of them were virgins anymore. It was the most erotic, scary thing he had ever seen in his life. This was the first time he ever made love, and he wanted to make it memorable for Camille. It wasn't fair that she was in pain right now when he was feeling so much pleasure.

"It's ok baby, just relax," Logan cooed. He stroked the side of her face lovingly and kissed tiny drops of tears away while she slowly accumulated to the intrusion. Camille took his advice and tried to concentrate on the soft, tender feeling of his fingertips and lips against her skin. Soon, her muscles started to relax, and she was becoming anxious for friction.

"M-move," Camille said shakily.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked. He was biting his lip so hard it was swollen. It was taking everything he had in him to stay still inside of Camille. He never knew he could harbor so much self-control, but it was all for her. It was like Camille was the only girl in the world, and every movement he made was for her.

"Please," Camille said, wriggling her hips. Logan intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Ok. Look at me baby," he said, knowing the next movement would probably hurt like hell for her. Camille made eye contact with her boyfriend and felt her stomach flutter. She trusted him more than anyone else. Logan finally entered the rest of the way. He sighed with relief while she let out a small whimper, but she didn't break eye contact with him.

"We did it Camille," Logan sweetly. He stroked her hair lovingly. "We're one now… Look down. See?"

Camille looked between their bodies to see what Logan had been staring at. She gasped and squeezed Logan's hand, smiling up at him.

"Wow," was all she could say. Logan kissed her sweaty forehead and started to thrust slowly and incredibly gently. It felt so good he was panting already. It took Camille a few moments, but the pain was starting to ebb away and she could finally feel the unreal pleasure he was providing for her. Even though it was Logan's first time, he made it a point to angle his thrusts in search of a special spot inside of her. He knew he found it when Camille cried out and clawed at his back.

"Oh my God Logan, right there… Please," she said in a lust-filled voice. Logan obliged and hit the spot with every thrust. He would do anything for his girlfriend, and seeing her in such an extreme state of ecstasy was enough to almost send him over the edge. His movements became sloppy as their orgasms were all he could think about.

"I'm going to cum soon," Logan warned Camille. "I-I can't hold on any longer…" He let go of Camille's hand and reached between them so he could massage her clit once more. Camille was feeling triple pleasure now and came immediately with a shout of Logan's name. As her walls clenched against Logan, his vision went white and his body shook violently as pleasure coursed through his veins and he released inside of her. They both came down from their highs at the same time, panting and sweating. Logan gently pulled out of Camille and collapsed onto the grass beside her. He felt weak and dizzy from the pure pleasure.

"Y-you ok?" Logan asked, wiping the sweat from his eyes. He looked over to see Camille staring at him with tear filled eyes and lovely pink cheeks. But he could tell her tears were not from pain this time. He pulled her into his arms and she rested against his heated, flushed chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly against her ear and closed her eyes.

"I love you Camille," he said, stroking her damp strands of hair trailing his fingers down her bare back.

"I love you too Logan," Camille said in a sincere, sleep-logged voice.

"Happy Anniversary, beautiful princess," he whispered as she drifted off to sleep. He cuddled her in his arms, and they fell asleep together in the grass.

**A/N Hope everyone had a great Easter! I'm so happy I can write again, I missed everybody! This was my very first smut so tell me how I did? Love you guys! And happy birthday Harita! Love ya!**


End file.
